


Between Knights

by trash_devil



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shakespearean Sonnets, but i promise i used thou and thee right, cant guarantee its iambic though im bad with that, i just needed to fit the pentameter, im sorry i cant write pure fluff i need to cause some pain, in all honesty i dont know the difference between thy and thine i am sorry, just some boys being gay, lancelot being lonely and sad, random switches between thou/thee and you, suicide mention sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_devil/pseuds/trash_devil
Summary: Not all sonnets were written to be published and sent out into the world. Some were private, just messages between friends.Or lovers.updates will be extremely sporadic because....i'm me and sonnets are not easy





	1. Lonely (Lancelot's First Letter)

The pitter-patter of the pouring rain  
And cat paws and ink dancing ‘cross the page.  
I wish most for thee that there be no pain,  
Even though this long war’s battles still rage.  
May thy spear arm be strong, thy blows strike true  
As you fight this war, while I remain here  
And long will I long to be there with you,  
For with you at my side, I have no fear.  
These days drag on ‘til they seem without end,  
Each day I new feel the lack, so acute.  
I want but to see you, my dearest friend  
Your presence as sweet as summer’s fine fruit.  


But here I must stay, behind castle walls  


Whitt’ling at hours until the night falls.


	2. But Not Alone (Vane's Reply)

I see that my absence has taken a toll,  
As your token does not fit you, I find.  
Rarely the words you write be writ so bold,  
Rarer still to have such bare thoughts behind.  
Though I am not there, you are not alone;  
This you forget, even before your eyes.  
A feline friend of mine is there to hold  
And within, you may find, my presence lies.  
So see, I have not left you with nothing.  
I am always with you, no matter how far  
Search, you will find me within ev’ry thing,  
From cat paws to wood floors to bright night star.

Do not forget the same sky, we both see.

(And if you so please, pet that cat for me!)


	3. Stargazing (Lancelot)

I looked up at the sky for thee last night,  
Were thine eyes on that deep darkness as well?  
Was it thy gaze that made the stars so bright?  
I hope that it is true, that I can tell  
When you and I look up at the same sky,  
And that you too feel that I am with you.  
The distance is far, the heavens so high,  
But the fact we’re together still holds true.  
My thoughts, ever with you, though I cannot,  
May they bring comfort to thee and thy days.  
May they soothe thy wounds from battles, now fought.  
May they be there with thee in ev’ry way.

For as you have said, though not side by side,

My spirit is with you, as yours with I.


	4. Vane’s Lost Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never delivered

Indeed, in the sky, I did feel thee there,  
I felt in that moment, what I know well:  
The glint of thine eyes, the soft of thy hair  
The sound of thy voice, as clear as a bell.  
Yes, that sky that stretches over us both  
Connects us together, though miles apart.  
And though this separation I do loathe,  
I can still feel the beating of thy heart.  
My own rapid beat, adrenaline fuel’d,  
Your anxious heart as you wonder my fate,  
May both of our fears be made void and null.  
Worry not, Lancelot, your friend is not late:

He lives and he breathes and he fights for thee,

Worry not, Lancelot, that friend is me.


	5. Lancelot’s Fear

I waited, but I can wait here no more.  
The months have since pass’d, not one word from thee.  
I am ashamed that my faith be so poor,  
That this long silence has so worried me.  
I wish that there be no need for this fear,  
But if thou sendest not, I have no clue;  
Thy fate I know not, unless I can hear  
The true truth of the matter, straight from you.  
It harries my sleep, the thought of you hurt,  
Nightmares where you rest amongst the fallen.  
This long silence, I feel, is deeply curs’d,  
My heart beats, caged within vulture’s talon.

I hope that this pain in my chest does not

Mean that reality matches my thought...


	6. Rising Panic

I beg thee, dear Vane, please give me reply!  
I sit here as fearful as a young boy.  
Each silent second wears ‘way at my mind,  
And robs the day of any chance of joy,  
And chases away my attempts at sleep,  
And makes taste rancid all that I would eat,  
And I know not what to do but to weep,  
And even death, if with thee, is made sweet,  
So much do I want to see you again,  
To hear you laugh in tones bright as sunlight.  
I hope this is mistake, and not the end.  
Without you, what reason is there to fight?

May this be delay, and not reasons worse,

May a lost letter be the only curse!


	7. Please

At risk of sounding desp’rate, I pen this  
Poem, gen’rously called, to you, only you  
To call it mere scribbling be not amiss  
I tried to keep order, rhymes not askew  
Though here I still waste precious lines and space  
Dancing around what is so hard to say  
I think I bring my knight’s name to disgrace  
With this so-call’d sonnet, penn’d while I pray  
Please return home, I need you here with me  
Please say something so I know you live still  
Dearest to my heart, I am begging thee  
If you have life lost, two you will kill

I do not know if these letters are read

But living sans you? I'd rather be dead


End file.
